The present invention relates in general to a storage apparatus for media. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in storage cases or the like for the storage of discs including, but not limited to compact audio discs that are now coming into extensive use.
In my prior application Ser. No. 756,716 there is described a number of different embodiments of storage cases or containers for these discs. It is the purpose of the present invention to now set forth additional embodiments that present further improvements in the state of the art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved storage case or a container for media and in particular for compact discs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved means associated with storage cases for facilitating opening thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide means for retaining a disc pick-up device so that it is in readiness for use.